


Burn as Bright

by cicada9603



Series: Burn as Bright [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 在伊万陷入昏迷的时候，基尔伯特一直守在他身边。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Burn as Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141730





	Burn as Bright

阿尔弗雷德私下里去看望伊万的时候对方还昏迷着，基尔伯特面无表情地坐在床边看着他，手边放了一本书，古旧的封面上印了烫金的德文。阿尔弗雷德不识这种文字，他看看那本书再看看坐在椅子上的基尔伯特，伸出一只手来拍了拍对方的肩膀。基尔伯特转过头去看他，他的眼底里是一片波澜不惊的样子。“我还以为是他们。”他这么说，阿尔弗雷德知道他口中所说的“他们”所指的是谁，他觉得这倒是一件非常有趣的事，原先巴不得伊万快点去死的人如今坐在这里期盼着他快点醒过来。

“但你不可能将他关在这里一辈子，基尔伯特，如果他仅靠这些是醒不过来的呢？他是俄罗斯，他总该要与他们见面的。”阿尔弗雷德从一旁也拖了把椅子坐下，“你不能这样，你有什么权力这么做呢？作为‘伊万’或许他是你的，但作为‘俄罗斯’他不可能完完全全属于你。”基尔伯特摇了摇头，他痛苦地将眼睛闭上再睁开，疲惫地对阿尔弗雷德说“你不明白”。

你怎么可能会明白这一点呢？你从来都没有了解过这里的一切，基尔伯特的命运是与伊万绑在一起的，这一点阿尔弗雷德怎么会明白呢。“我是从阿西那里回到这里来的。”基尔伯特开口，他盯着那被拉上的暗色窗帘看，“没有人需要我，我甚至认为自己都没有价值。在合并了以后我思考了很久，因为无事可做，阿西很忙，到处都是会议，我没有去那些会议的必要，哪怕当时我应该要代表着东德的利益，但我不知道该怎么应对那些东西、那些人，所以我……”他停顿了一下，“回到这里来了，逃回来的。”

阿尔弗雷德有些惊愕地看着基尔伯特的侧脸，对方正拿过那本书从夹着书签的地方开始看，他翻过一页，发出轻微的声音，阿尔弗雷德只好将视线转回到床上还处于昏迷中的伊万身上，整个房间沉默下来，只留有基尔伯特偶尔的翻书声。阿尔弗雷德一直在脑中回放着基尔伯特的话，他的声音沙哑低沉，有疲累却又有别的什么情感，他在想为何基尔伯特还要回到这里来，他可以去别的地方，为什么偏偏是俄罗斯。他曾一直以为柏林墙的倒下对于他、对于路德维希来说都会是一件非常高兴的事，亲人团聚、皆大欢喜。阿尔弗雷德并不懂这其中的种种缘由，他以为这就是最美好、最振奋人心的结局了，但好像双方都不是十分开心的样子。其实基尔伯特并没有告诉他自从回到德国之后他与路德维希之间就没有进行过太多的交流，家里的气氛很沉闷，两兄弟都是各忙各的，路德维希在书房处理事务而基尔伯特就在自己房中读书，在这个状态持续了几个月之后他就再也受不了了，收拾了自己的东西回到了俄罗斯。阿尔弗雷德一直以为伊万给基尔伯特用社会主义洗了脑，但好像他们之间并不是这种关系，而是另外一种更复杂的层面，更有种互相依赖的感觉，他们作为“人”的时候这种感觉尤为强烈，他们站在彼此的身边就好像已经成为了一种习惯。

房间里这种氛围又维持了一会儿，直到门铃响起，阿尔弗雷德转头去看基尔伯特，他看到对方僵在了那里，等到第二次响起那该死的铃声的时候他才抖着手把书签胡乱夹进书本里。“我去一下。”他开口，脸色有点不太好，起身的时候差点被绊了而摔倒。

基尔伯特知道会是谁，他一直很明白，就在昨天傍晚对方刚打过电话来，但他不能就这么妥协，他不能，他起码不能就这么毫无保留地把伊万交给他们。他在门前站定，深吸了一口气才将门打开，直视着面前的人。

“他不是你的东西，普鲁士。”对方看着前普鲁士的国家意识体，“他也不会是你的所有物，请把他交给我们，你对他已经没有用了不是吗？我记得我们昨天刚在电话里讨论过这个问题。”基尔伯特没有回答，他用手指死死扣住门，力道很大，指关节泛了青白色。他身上有武器，但他不能拿来用，他只能以沉默来抵抗。

“不行，我不能让你进来。”他最终这么说。

阿尔弗雷德走下楼的时候听到了很大的争吵的声音，他眯了眯眼犹豫着自己是否应该现身，他往门的方向张望了一下，基尔伯特正气恼地拔高了嗓音，他的俄语中带有比较浓重的德国口音，阿尔弗雷德也听不太明白他们到底在说些什么，或者说吵些什么，他甚至还看不太清楚门外人的脸。他轻轻喊了基尔伯特的名字，对方转过头来疑惑地朝他看看，不过立刻就明白一定有什么事情，他走过去问他怎么了，眉头蹙起，一副怒气未消的样子。

“他醒了。”阿尔弗雷德看着他说，对方一下子没回过神来，半长着嘴问“什么”，于是他又说了一遍：“伊万醒了，他在找你。”基尔伯特的身体颤抖起来，阿尔弗雷德看到他的眼眶一下子就湿润起来，像是聚集了好久的泪水一下子翻涌上来，当他用一只手捂住嘴的时候，他的泪水早已如决堤一般，那一点都不像以前的基尔伯特。

“对不起。”基尔伯特将身子背了过去，用手背抹了抹自己的脸，再转过身来的时候情绪似乎稍微稳定了一点。他跟着阿尔弗雷德上楼，在卧室门口却踌躇起来，他看着坐在那里的伊万，身上还盖着自己给他盖上的被子，他窝在那里看向基尔伯特的方向，开口轻声问“你哭了吗”。

“你们应该让我进来。”那个基尔伯特与之争吵过的人出现在门口，他有些愤怒地一边说着一边走进房间。阿尔弗雷德把基尔伯特拉开了并顺手带上了门，基尔伯特绝望地坐到了地上，他把头埋进手掌之中。

“哦天哪，天哪……”他不断重复着，德语不受控制地跑了出来，“我不应该把他放进来的，我应该守着伊万的，天哪，他们会毁了他的！”

“基尔伯特。”阿尔弗雷德蹲下身子，把他的手拨开，“看着我基尔伯特，你对这件事情一点帮助都没有，你不可能阻止他们，你是一个过去，他们是一个未来，过去是无法阻拦住未来的。你没有能力保护他，那只是你的一厢情愿罢了。”

基尔伯特盯着他看，半晌他才慢慢站起来，朝他自己的房间走去。“是吗？我要去收拾自己的东西了。”阿尔弗雷德发现他走路时的背影有些古怪，不像是一位年轻人，倒像是行将就木的老者，歪斜着身子，蹒跚着步伐，要说的绝对一点，如同全身力气都被抽走一般的，行尸走肉。

是吗？我还以为就算我输了这场战役也能让他永远燃烧，亮如白昼。基尔伯特在回头看到打开的门后伊万看着他的眼神的时候苍白着脸冲他笑了一下。


End file.
